Harry Potter and the Battle of Chaos
by BurningFlames
Summary: Harry wakes up from a strange dream of the founders, and he begins a journey that will not only help him discover himself, but many others as well.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: A rude awakening

Harry Potter and the Battle of Chaos

A/N: This is my first story so any advice or comments please don't hesitate to tell me them, so yeah thanks and enjoy!

**Prologue**

The First War of Chaos or so it's called started when the lords of chaos razed and pillaged the religious capitol of the world of man, Aresburg, the entire combined armies of men and dwarves marched to battle against the forces of chaos.

the sounds of battle were raging, shields splintering, swords clinging against one another, the screams of the dying, the feral howls of demons unleased on the free world, in this final battle the combined forces of good were faltering, small skirmishes were being battled and lost, the free world was losing its hope.

Then a blinding light exploded out of nowhere  
"you will not enslave this world as you have countless others" raged a commanding voice.

All those around stoped their fighting and watched in awe as the owner to the voice continued to speak, striking fear even into the empty shells of the demons surrounding the speaker

"leave now or you will all die!!" shouted the young man surrounded in light

A shaky voice then spoke out against this man  
"we have been blessed by the powers of chaos!!, we cannot be defeated!, we will not bow to your will!" yelled the twisted creature that resembled a man.

Again the man enshrouded by light shouted  
"leave now or you will all die!!"

All was silent except for the distant sound of battle.

"So be it, I have given you warning!" called the shining man

the man whipped of his cloak and began to wave his hands in intricate circles and motions.

Everything around him just stared at this young man, how could this...boy have such a commanding voice, and what was he doing?

The boy had raven black hair, it was spiked, his eyes were pure-black, he was well muscled and wore all black, he had a sword on his back, it was encrusted with rubies.

Just as the demons were recovering from their surprise the boy let out a deafening scream and the ground all around him started to crumble and fall into vast canyons that were appearing all over the landscape, swallowing up everything within hundreds of miles.

The boy stood on a spire of rock, the only rock within the giant crater he had created.

"I must go tell father"

--

"What do you mean, demons!?, there hasn't been any demons since the time of our ancestors, do you know what this means!?" shouted Cerric

"Father, its true! I saw demons, the muggles were fighting them" replied Godric indignantly

"Muggles!? Ha! What could muggles hope to achieve against demons!, they cant even use magic!" shouted Cerric with amusement in his voice

"Father!, you know mother would hate it if she heard you call them muggles,she hates that name!" Godric pointed out with conviction

"Yes, well she isn't here, so she wont know about it then will she?" said Cerric with humour

"Father, what about the demons?" asked Godric

"Don't worry, the elders with get rid of them, just like they did in the time of our ancestors"

"But father-"

"No! You will not go running off fighting demons!, I for one forbid it, your mother would agree with me" growled Cerric in his most intimidating voice

"Fine" sulked Godric

The next day Godric crept out of his hut and straight to his horse  
"come on girl, we have to leave before sunrise" said Godric soothingly

The horse neighed affectionately to Godric before letting him jump on.

The two rode for two strait days, Godric knew he could fight these demons; this is what he lived for!

On the third day he reached the dragon camps, these were owned by his uncle, his uncle had never like his father but had always liked Godric, so Godric would be safe here for a few days.

Over the next few days Godric had befriended one of the dragons, he had named it Saddleblaze, on account of it setting any saddles that were put on it alight, Saddleblaze was at least twenty feet high and could shoot fire the same distance, its scales were harder than steel and could protect it from most attacks.

On the fourth day of being at the dragon camp Godric discovered that Saddleblaze would let him fly on his back, so without wasting anymore time he took off on Saddleblaze, he flew until he saw the castle of his ancestors, the same place that in the time of his ancestors the demons were banished from this world, this time they would not come back!

When he landed he noticed that the castle was nothing but ruins, surely because of the battle that took place here in his ancestors' time.

He stepped into the ruins and told Saddleblaze to guard the ruins, he walked through the winding corridors and saw tapestries covering the walls, this must have been a brilliant castle when it was in its prime!

After looking for what seemed like hours Godric was about to give up until he found a room, this wasn't like the others…this looked untouched by time….it was bright, walls not dulled, tapestries still bright and easily recognisable as depicting a lion and snake eternally battling…he liked the look of that tapestry.

As Godric looked around the room he felt a chill rise up his spine…he looked around and he saw a boy, he was thin, pale, his hair was almost white but his eyes, his eyes were the colour of emeralds, on his face he wore a look of disgust…who was this kid?

"My name is Salazar Slytherin, who the hell are you?" asked the youth impatiently

"Me? I'm Godric Gryffindor, why are you here?" replied Godric politely just as his mother had taught him.

"I am here to seek out the orb of fire, it will be mine and you will not stop me" said Salazar angrily

"I don't care about this orb, I came to banish the demons!" said Godric with power radiating off him

Salazar saw this; he turned his head to the side

"You're a wizard?"

Godric looked at Salazar and nodded

"You might be able to help me" said Salazar

Godric and Salazar walked down the corridors of the castle, heading for the centre where Salazar believed the orb to be, when they reached the centre of the castle they saw that they were in what used to be called the throne room, they both looked around and saw that sitting on a pedestal next to the throne was the orb of fire, without thinking Salazar ran toward the pedestal, when he put his hands on it, a screeching noise filled the room, Godric was looking toward the entryway in horror as it started to close, he's going to be locked in a room with a stranger for the rest of his life!

Salazar looked around the room with a scared look in his eyes, he saw Godric and ran over to him, they both ran to the door but it had closed just as they had gotten to it. The screeching had stopped but now a dull scratching could be heard, the two boys looked around to see the floors being ripped up and piles of bones rising out of the disturbed ground, skeletons!, he'd read about such creatures, they were immune to most spells and were very hard to kill seems as they were already dead, each of the skeletons had what looked like a sword- a scimitar and a shield, the skeletons were slowly moving towards them, Godric drew his sword, it was long and its hilt sparkled with rubies and gold, on its blade was written GODRIC GRYFINDOR on both sides, Salazar looked at the sword and he was in awe of the likeness of this sword to his own.

Salazar drew his own sword, and extended it as expertly as he was trained to, his sword was similar to Godric's except that his was encrusted with shining emeralds and was made of magical silver (this type of silver is much more resistant and has many more magical properties than normal silver)

The two boys stood back to back and got ready for the skeletons, when the skeletons came the two boys started to attack strait away, they cut down more than 20 skeletons before they heard a new noise, the skeletons stopped and turned towards the door.

As the door opened Godric and Salazar took the opportunity to cut down as many skeletons as possible, after they had cut down another 20 they heard the noise again, it was a deep laugh and they turned toward the door, in the doorway the boys saw a creature that none had seen since the time of their ancestors, a Dark Elf, (Dark Elves had not been seen since the last Battle of chaos, The Dark Elves were banished from the surface of the world, The Dark Elves lived under the ground and rarely surface, they are masters of the dark arts, They are the most feared race, they have no mercy or pity, they are born to fight and kill), This Dark Elf looked at the boys in disgust, these are the ones who has avoided all of his traps and evaded his guards? They are mere children! ,

The Dark Elf lifted up his hand and muttered something under his breath, in an instant the boys saw what looked like shadows crawl up from the ground and take form, the shadows had turned into them!, after creating the two 'shadows' the Dark Elf turned and walked out of the door.

The two boys were brought back to reality by two identical swings on long bladed swords in their direction, the shadows had started to attack them, there were no more skeletons in the room, they had somehow disappeared back into the ground, the two boys were fighting their shadows for a full half hour until Salazar thought of something.

"Godric! Let's switch! Then we'll be able to beat them easier!"  
"You sure you can keep up with my shadow?" asked Godric with a smile  
"Shut up, lets do it…NOW!" shouted Salazar

The two swapped shadows and found that they started to dominate their shadows.

Two minutes later they had both taken the heads off of the others shadow and the shadows had just blown away like they were in the wind.

The two boys decided to get out of the castle before the Dark Elf came back; they were terrified of that thing.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Chapter 1: A rude awakening**

Harry Potter sat staring out of his window in his room at number 4 privet drive, his summer so far had been eventless, his uncle Vernon had so far left Harry alone with his thoughts, Sirius was gone, Harry's only Father figure was gone, he had fallen behind the veil at the department of mysteries, Harry felt extreme guilt because he had inadvertently brought Sirius to the department of mysteries, here Harry fought death eaters and saw Dumbledore battle Voldemort, Harry knew that he would need to prepare for Voldemort, because if he didn't he would die, Voldemort had been after Harry ever since he was one year old, when Voldemort had come to the Potter residence he had killed Harry's father James and his mother Lilly, but Lilly had left an ancient sort of charm on Harry when she sacrificed herself to save him, When Voldemort had used the Killing Curse on Harry it somehow rebounded back onto Voldemort reducing him to nothing more than a spirit, and Harry received only a mere scar on his forehead.

Right now this scar was paining him, a lot, the pain was a sort of throbbing ache that also seemed to drain the strength out of Harry, he decided to write to note to Professor Dumbledore to tell him about it.

_Professor Dumbledore_

_I'm writing this message to warn you that my scar has been hurting for a few days now and I think it may mean that Voldemort is planning something._

I also wish to ask if you could send me anything that might help me prepare for Voldemort, I know that he's after me and I need to be prepared for him!

_p.s I don't know if it means anything but I had a dream about Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, does it mean anything?_

_H.P_

Harry stared moodily out of his window, why had he dreamt about 2 of the four founders of Hogwarts, they looked to be about his age in his dream.

"Maybe i'm finally going insane" muttered Harry

"_Hey it's the Burrow!" said Harry happily  
"wait…this is a dream…who are these people?" asked Harry_

_A black cloaked figure walked towards the house with its wand held in its hand_

"no, wait!" cried Harry to the figure, but he didn't seem to hear Harry

other cloaked figures started towards the Burrow, they were Death Eaters! Somehow Harry had to stop them, but how?

An evil laugh reached his ears, Harry turned to see something out of a nightmare, there stood Voldemort, with his snake-like nose, his pale stretched face, but worst of all were the horrible red eyes of this creature, it was no longer a man, this was a monster, Harry would never get used to looking at this creature

"massster" hissed a snake around Harry's legs

"what is it?" hissed back Voldemort

"I can feel sssomething, that doesss not belong!" hissed back the snake

"well nobody is invisible, and I don't feel potter here, so shut up!" hissed Voldemort angrily

"asss you wisssh massster" hissed the snake angrily 

_A black cloaked man walked up to Voldemort, his face wasn't visible to Harry because it was covered by a Death Eater mask, the man bowed._

"_Master" the man said before he kneeled before Voldemort_

"what is it Lucius?" asked Voldemort with irritation evident in his voice

"we are ready to strike at your command master" said Lucius quickly

" _Lucius! Sound the attack immediately" answered Voldemort still irritated by what the snake had told him_

Harry shot up out of bed, Dumbledore had told him if anything like this were to happenHarry was to tell him strait away, so hurrying so as to remember the whole dream he wrote it all down on a piece of parchment, every small detail, when he was finished Harry looked it over for any mistakes and woke up his snowy owl Hedwig to send his message to Dumbledore.

"Hurry girl Dumbledore needs this!" Harry begged quietly

With a hoot Hedwig flew out the window and Harry watched her fly away into the horizon.

They're attacking the Burrow! How could he help, he couldn't fly to the Burrow, his Firebolt was locked up in the dungeons at Hogwarts, there was a knock on the door, who could it be at this hour?

Harry walked down the stairs and to the door, when he opened it he saw his old professor Remus Lupin!

"Professor Lupin!" said Harry in surprise, why is he here?  
"Hello Harry, quickly we have to go, where is your room?" asked Lupin quickly

Harry walked up to his room not knowing why Professor Lupin was there

"um…here's my room Professor" said Harry uncertainly  
"**This **is your room?" asked Lupin incredulously, it barely big enough for a young child, let alone a 15 year old boy!  
"Um…yes?" answered Harry

Lupin started to pack away all of Harry's things into a magically sized trunk, you put anything you wanted into it and it would never get full.

Harry helped Lupin put away all his things and got out everything that was under the loose floorboard near his bed.

"Harry... do you know how to apperate?" asked Lupin

"um…no professor I don't…what's wrong, why do we have to go right now?" asked Harry in a whisper so he wouldn't wake up his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia  
"we've been told you were to be attacked tomorrow morning, we have to hurry!" answered Lupin hurriedly

Harry and Lupin went to the fireplace in the lounge room and Lupin threw in some floo powder

"Arthur hooked you up to the floo network yesterday, just after Albus told us of the attack" Lupin said in answer to Harry's unspoken question

"ok Harry, walk in and say Hogwarts: headmasters office" said Lupin once again with haste "hurry!"

Harry stepped into the fire and shouted 'Hogwarts: Headmasters Office' immediately he felt the sickening feeling of spinning endlessly, after what felt like an eternity he fell out of the fireplace right at the feet of the aged headmaster.


	3. Dumbledores Word

**2: Dumbledore's word**

"Oh hello there Harry, I was wondering when you would come" said the ancient Headmaster  
"um…hello Professor Dumbledore," said Harry feeling self conscious

" Harry, sit down I need to ask you a few things, and in return I will try to answer some of your questions, would you like a lemon drop, they're quite good" chuckled the aged Headmaster happily

Harry sat down in the squishy couch that Dumbledore had just created with a wave of his wand, he looked at Dumbledore and noticed all the lines on his face, he seemed to have aged 50 years in a few weeks, _Voldemort couldn't have done anything, I would've heard something about it. _

"No Harry, Voldemort has not done anything since the department of mysteries" Dumbledore noticed Harry wince as he mentioned where they had lost Sirius a few weeks ago.

" Then what do you need to ask me?" asked Harry, he was starting to think he wanted one of those lemon drops

Dumbledore smiled at the look Harry was giving the small bowl of sweets he had on his table "go ahead have as many as you like"

Harry looked shocked and then sheepish for not paying attention to the Headmaster, he took a sweet and popped it in his mouth, then he looked to Dumbledore to see him actually smiling, not the amused smile he usually had but a real smile.

"You are the first person to take me up on my offer for a sweet, how is it?" asked Dumbledore with barely restrained curiosity

Harry had barely put it in his mouth when he felt a warmth going through his body, he felt totally at peace, and it tasted great! "This is great Professor!"

Dumbledore looked ecstatic, then his face turned serious  
"what's you said you had a dream about two of the founders, are you sure they were the founders?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes was gone, instead his eyes seemed to crackle with intensity

Harry felt like Dumbledore was looking right through him and into his soul, it unnerved him, could the Headmaster actually read his mind?

"Yes they were, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin seemed to be around my age…" Harry continued to tell Dumbledore everything, because if he didn't Dumbledore would know

After Harry finished telling Dumbledore about his dream he saw that his note he wrote to Dumbledore was on his table, Harry looked to Dumbledore and was shocked to see him staring strait at him! Harry opened his mouth to ask if the Headmaster had read his letter about Voldemort when Hedwig flew in through the window, Harry jumped out of his chair and rushed strait to Hedwig, she was in terrible shape, her feathers were all snapped and bent, Harry took the message of Hedwig's leg and gave it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the message and read through it quickly, Harry had a dream about Voldemort, which means he might strike soon! "Harry could you tell me any more about this dream you had about Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked calmly, Harry marveled at how in control Dumbledore is in every situation

Harry told Dumbledore every detail about the dream, the smell, how cold it was, the way the land looked and felt.

After that Dumbledore told Harry that he could stay in his dormitory for the night, until he had arranged a private room for him.

When Harry got to the portrait hole he remembered he didn't know the password! But luckily the portrait of the fat lady was awake and let him in, telling him that the dormitories didn't have passwords for the holidays.

Harry walked through the portrait hole and plopped down on one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire and stared at it for hours, thinking about Sirius

_Everything was black, Harry looked around to see complete blackness, he could see himself fully, he turned and saw somebody, the person was completely covered in black except for their face, their face was covered with dark hair, it was covering his face down to his chin, from what Harry could see of this mans face was that it's skin was stretched, his cheek bones were jutting out of his face, the man didn't move, Harry took a step back, who was this guy?_

Harry felt really warm, the house elves must've done a few heating charms on his blankets while he was asleep.

Harry opened his eyes and saw red, he jumped back into the seat, no wonder he felt hot, he was sleeping almost on top of the fire! he got up from the seat and walked up to his dorm where he found all of his stuff, there was his trunk with H.P written on it, since when did the house elves collect your luggage for you, he grabbed some clothes, he really needed new clothes these ones were 5 sizes to big around the waist and not long enough for his growing legs, he took the clothes into the bathroom and stood in the shower with the hot water blasting in his face, he hadn't had a good shower ever since he left Hogwarts a few weeks ago.

One hour later Harry stepped out of the shower, after he put on his pants his eyes were drawn to his upper body, he had muscles, Harry decided to try doing weights or something, he liked the idea of doing something, especially now because he was banned from quiditch for life.

Harry walked down to the common room half expecting Hermione and Ron to be sitting there talking and waiting for him, he sat down in front of the fire and thought about Ron, _Ron_, his best friend may be dead just because he was Harry's friend.

Harry had a thought and he ran all the way to Dumbledore's office, he stopped at the door, _damn it, this will take ages!_ Harry decided to get comfortable so he leaned against a wall and started going through various sweets, muggle and wizard, finally he tried 'Lemon Drop' fully expecting nothing to happen, he was momentarily startled when the gargoyle got up and jumped aside, Harry stepped in and knocked on the door into Dumbledore's chamber

After 3 knocks Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore called '_enter_' Harry opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting there wearing bright purple robes, covered with runes and moons.

"Lemon Drop?" asked Dumbledore with a smile on his face

"Sure!" exclaimed Harry and grabbed one, then he seemed to realize what he was doing and smiled sheepishly at the Headmaster, the Headmaster smiled back but with more of a fatherly look to it.

"What can I help you with Harry?" asked Dumbledore serious now  
"well I was wondering if you know if the Weasleys were home last night or if they were at no.5 Grimmauld place?" asked Harry quietly

"I was wondering if you'd ask that, but there's no need to worry, the Weasleys are safe at no.5 Grimmauld place, you may go visit them if you wish, but first I think you would like some questions answered?" asked the old Headmaster in a weary tone.

Harry looked at the aged wizard in front of him; he was finally going to get some answers!

"Sir, do you remember in my second year after the chamber of secrets?" Dumbledore nods in understanding "Harry my boy, I cannot tell you the answer to that question because it is not my answer to give" Dumbledore looked sad as he said this, Harry noted.  
"Ok then, how about the prophecy about me in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry  
"am I correct in saying that you heard some of that prophecy?" queried Dumbledore, Harry nodded  
" ok there's a prophecy written on this scroll" Dumbledore mutters a few words before handing Harry the scroll.

_The one marked by the Dark Lord,_

_He will gain the favor of the Elves,_

_With them he will gain much power,_

_He will find his love,_

_Only to have it taken away from him,_

_The Dark Lord will obtain godly power,_

_But when all is over,_

_Only one will remain._

Harry stared at the scroll for a few moments, it was unbelievable, this was the prophecy he thought he heard, this one was different.

"Harry, as you have noticed, this prophecy is not the one you heard at the Department of Mysteries, this particular prophecy is in fact the real one, the one in the Department of Mysteries was a decoy, one to get Voldemort out in the open, but unfortunately Voldemort discovered its location and lured you there to retrieve it" finished Dumbledore sadly, Harry stared at his hands in the uncomfortable silence, it was all his fault, even Dumbledore says so!

"But…we…you…you fought Voldemort just to protect me? why didn't you help Sirius?" Harry asked desperately

"Believe me Harry, I tried, I am not all-seeing or all-knowing, though it may look like I am" explained Dumbledore tiredly

"But…you always know whets going on in the castle?" asked Harry confusedly

"looks can be deceiving my child, now is their any other questions that you would like answered?" asked Dumbledore looking more aged than ever

"um…no sir, not at the moment" mumbled Harry quietly, he had thousands of questions but he couldn't get his mouth to move so he got up and started to head towards the door.

"Oh and Harry, if you have any desire to discuss anything with me feel free to come to me strait away?" asked Dumbledore

This was more of a statement than a question mused Harry before nodding his head and walking out of the room and to his bed to sleep.


	4. Let The Training Begin

**Chapter 3: Let the Training Begin!**

_Harry looked around, no! Not another one of these dreams! Harry looked around to see that he was in a large meadow, there were no houses or other people in this dream…how strange._

There was a crash behind him, he spun around ready for a fight, he saw what looked like a man, but its ears were pointed and longer, its face was sharp and chiseled to perfection, his eyes were like ice, he had long blonde hair, was wearing what looked like a green and light brown set of robes, but they were had something different about them and he was lightly built, **he would make a great seeker thought Harry suddenly**, then cursed himself for his stupidity, this wasn't a man who played sport, this was a man who fought wars by himself and won.

_The man stood there looking at Harry then without warning a long bladed sword was resting against Harry's neck! Harry was terrified! He didn't even see the sword being drawn let alone moved, it all happened so fast!_

The man looked at Harry with disappointment written all over his face.

"**This** is the boy who is destined to save my people," the man said to himself in disgust.

_The man seemed to be thinking hard on something, then his eyes tuned back to Harry_

"so be it, we will begin your training the next time you come to this realm" said the man before everything started to fade around him.

Harry woke up in his dormitory covered in sweat, he wrote down everything he could remember about his dream before going to sleep again.

The next morning Harry woke and got in the shower, as he stepped in and turned on the hot water and stood underneath the showerhead in the near scalding water.

"That was a strange dream, I've never even seen whatever that thing was" thought Harry to himself "And what did he mean by _realm_?...stupid dream" Harry started grumbling loudly about his dream, why did he have to have all the weird dreams? Why did he have to save everyone?...it's just not fair.

As Harry steeped out of the shower and dried himself off he noticed that he had grown muscles! Though they weren't anything to be proud of yet they were a start, but then he saw the rest of him, he was really thin, maybe he should eat more? He thought to himself.

Harry got dressed and walked out of the bathroom and saw somebody's head sticking out of the fire, did anybody know he was there?

He walked down the steps to the fire and saw that it was Mrs. Weasley! What was she here for?

"Oh hello Harry dear, I was wondering when you would be getting up, Dumbledore just went upstairs to check on you" said Mrs. Weasley kindly

Harry was just about to speak when Dumbledore strode down the stairs

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" asked Dumbledore curiously

"Good morning Professor, Mrs. Weasley, I had a good night thanks, um…what are you both here for?" asked Harry beginning to get worried, something might have happened that he didn't know about

"Do not worry Harry, nothing has happened that we know of, and we have many eyes and ears watching and listening for trouble, be calm" said Dumbledore in a oddly calming voice

Harry looked to the two adults in front of him and wondered why they were there, there nothing wrong so why both of them?

Dumbledore looked at Harry and he looked almost skeletal, if it weren't for his slight muscles he would be skin and bone! what did those muggles do to him?

"Harry, Molly came to me this morning asking if you were ok, and she also told me some…. other things…I was told to go to hell if I wouldn't let you leave with her, so as much as I want to you here I also think I would rather not go to hell, so I shall leave the decision with you, would you be able to tell me your answer by lunch?" asked the aged Professor with a chuckle

"Of course Professor!" answered Harry immediately

Dumbledore chuckled and bid farewell to Molly and Harry and strode out of the common room.

As the common room door shut Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and saw a dark scowl on her face, she was facing the portrait that Dumbledore just closed, she muttered a few words that sounded suspiciously like "crazy old coot" and "going to get himself in trouble one of these days"

Molly's head turned towards Harry and a bright smile immediately appeared in place of the scowl, "Harry dear would you please consider coming home to us?"

Harry almost started to cry, she wants him to come home, to their home…to his home, the Weasleys are as close as Harry has to a real family.

"Of…of course Mrs. Weasley" stuttered Harry holding back his tears

"Please Harry call me Molly" begged Mrs. Weasley

"O…ok…Molly" choked out Harry

Harry ran up the stairs and started to pack his things, but they were already packed, he never unpacked them.

Harry walked back down the stairs and saw that Molly's head wasn't in the fire and that there was nobody in the common room anymore, Harry stepped out of the portrait hole and walked to the great hall to have some breakfast

When he walked in he saw a few of the professors but most of them weren't there, probably at home thought Harry.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating his breakfast, he looked up to the Head table and saw all of the teachers giving him strange looks, he wasn't supposed to be there this early holidays had only just begun!

After his breakfast Harry went back to Gryffindor tower and went to sleep on the couch in front of the fire.

"_Finally you returned!" growled an irritated whatever-it-was_

"_Who are you, and why are you in my dreams?" asked Harry starting to get angry_

"_I am in your dreams because you are the only one with enough power to vanquish the mortal, Voldemort," growled the creature_

"_What are you?" Harry demanded_

"_Me? I am an Elf, they don't teach very well at that school of yours do they?" answered the Elf very smugly_

"_A…a…Elf?...you don't look like a house Elf…"gibbered Harry stupidly_

"_HOUSE ELF? What do you mean HOUSE ELF! Those pathetic creatures aren't even real Elves," thundered the Elf._

_Harry was shaking with fear by now, **"this really isn't a good situation…"** Harry mentally told himself._

"_Um…sir?...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you" said Harry apologetically_

"_That is enough, this will not happen again, next time you will be ready," said the Elf angrily._

Harry sat up fast **"What was that****dream about?" **Harry wondered

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, it's only a dream." Harry mumbled to himself.


End file.
